Sow It Together
by brokenflame7
Summary: mainly based on OC's. A brother and a sister head out to find the rest of they're clan, coming across the other ninja.
1. Finding Masurao

Sow it together

Chapter one: Akatsuki

An 18-year-old girl walked with a backpack through the forest looking for anywhere hidden to stay. Why hidden you may ask? Because she was a renegade ninja for the sand village, Suki Hinote.

She walked until she felt a presence near by stalking her. She shook it off and kept walking with her guard intensified. After a few minutes she still felt the presence. "You suck at keeping yourself hidden," she mocked throwing a kunai towards the direction she felt the presence. A man around her age with long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail and a black cloak with red clouds on it came out from the direction she threw the kunai.

"Guess you found me, yeah," he said rubbing the back of his head. "Cut the bullshit, why were you following me?" Suki said in an intimidating voice. "You're Suki Hinote, yeah? My organization wants you to join, un," he said with a smug smirk. "Hmm…well I can see you know my name. Mind sharing yours?" she asked, obviously not trusting him. "I'm Deidara, yeah," he answered her question. "I have a few more questions. What's your organization's purpose? What does it want with me? And why the hell do you say yeah at the end of all your sentences?" she asked in smartass voice. "It's purpose, yeah? That's not too important, un. What do we want with you? You're an S-class missing nin, now known for your criminal deeds, and that's what we're looking for, yeah. Why do I say yeah? That's not important either, un" Deidara answered in the same smartass voice. Suki didn't say anything but thought to herself.

_"If I join this stupid thing I'll have a bed to sleep in finally. I'll have less work for myself and more money to find Masurao. This could work to my advantage…" _she thought with a smirk. "Why are you smirking, un?" Deidara asked a little confused. "Ok, I'll join this little group or whatever you called it," Suki said, her smirk still worn across her face. Deidara's own smirk arose as he replied, "Good choice, yeah".

Suki and Deidara walked in silence the whole way to wherever it was they were going. They stopped when they came to a cave. "…This is it?" Suki asked with a sweat drop. "You're kidding me right? I'm supposed to believe that enough renegade ninja to make up an organization live in there?" She asked in a smart voice. "Just follow me, yeah," Deidara said rolling his eyes and dragging her into the cave, literally.

"Dude. Get. Your hand. Off of me!" she demanded pulling her arm away from him. She felt something wet on her arm and looked down to see spit. She frantically whipped it off. "What the hell?!? Did your hand fricken lick me?!?!" she exclaimed in a creeped out voice. "Actually, yeah it did, un," he answered showing her the mouth in his palm. Suki had nothing else to say and kept quiet for a while, while Deidara led her through a maze of hall ways.

"Ok, this is ridiculous! Where are we going?" Suki asked. "To leader-sama's office, yeah," Deidara said. Suki just sighed and decided to keep quiet. Finally they came to a huge wooden door and Deidara entered the room, Suki following him.

"Found her, un," he said to a shadowy figure in the room. "Ah, Suki Hinote is it?" the figure asked directing his attention towards Suki. "Uh, yeah," Suki answered awkwardly. "Pleased to have you in Akatsuki. Here's your cloak, wear it. Since you're new and we have an uneven team right now, your teammate will be Masurao. He never told us his last name," the figure said throwing a cloak same as Deidara's at Suki. Suki caught the cloak and rushed out of the room before either, Deidara nor the shadow figure could speak again.

"Where is she going, yeah?!" Deidara exclaimed running out of the room to follow Suki. She ran frantically through the dozens of halls hoping to find a door. Once she came across a door she opened it as fast as possible and looked inside to see a guy with long black hair in a pony tail with the bangs hanging loosely around his face and the same cloak. He looked at Suki with cold red eyes and a death glare. "Sorry, dude," Suki said quickly slamming the door and running through the halls again.

_"That guy was kinda hott…" _Suki thought to herself while rushing through the maze. She saw another door a little ways down from the other one. But she stopped for a second, distracted by a shiny object. (AN: A.D.D.! XD) soon she came back to reality and opened the door to see nothing but an empty room with a big bed.

"Suki! You can't just go running around and busting into people's rooms, yeah!!" Deidara yelled catching up with Suki. "If I have a good reason, yes I can!" Suki said running off again. Deidara sighed and tried to keep up with her.

Suki came to another door and slammed it open to see a man with spiky red hair making what seemed like a puppet. "Damn it!" Suki exclaimed slamming the door harder then last time.

"Who are you looking for??" Deidara yell asked. "Masurao!!" Suki said excitedly. "You should have said that before, yeah!" Deidara said pointing to a door back down the hall that Suki had skipped. Suki rushed to the door and opened it looking inside.

She saw a boy a few years older then her with spiky blonde hair that had blue tips. "Masurao!!" she exclaimed running in and hugging him. "Suki?!?!" the boy Suki had been calling "Masurao" said back hugging her as well. "I can't believe I found you here!" Suki said in an unstable voice letting Masurao go.

"I was trying to look for you but I couldn't find anything out…I'm sorry I didn't look harder…" Masurao said hanging his head a little. "Don't worry about it. What we need to do now is find Minoru, Kyoukou and Kaji," Suki said reassuring Masurao.

"Right. But that will never happen as long as we're here, trust me this place has gotten me nowhere since I joined," Masurao complained. Just as Suki was about to say something there was a knock on the door. Masurao sighed and spoke. "Come in.." he mumbled.

When the door opened Deidara, the 2 guys that Suki had seen when she looked in they're rooms and a big fishy guy came in.

"Um, Itachi and Sasori aren't too happy with you, yeah... and Kisame wants to meet our new member, un," Deidara said. "I dunno who Itachi and Sasori are, and I don't give a shit if they're mad at me. Kisame, I dunno who you are either but hi I'm the new member. Now, all of you out!" Suki said closing the door.

"We have to leave. Get your stuff ready," Suki said turning to Masurao. "You've become very careless for those you don't know, Suki," Masurao said teasingly. "Just get your stuff…" Suki mumbled.

Masurao turned to go to his closet but was stopped by the door being opened. All the same guys came back in. "Ok Suki, Itachi is this guy with the black hair, yeah. Sasori is the one with the red, un. And Kisame is the one that stands out more then a prep in a goth club, yeah," Deidara said with a snicker at the last part.

Kisame death glared Deidara while Itachi and Sasori death glared Suki. Suki returned the glares. "I don't care who any of you are," she said coldly while still glaring, mainly at Itachi. Masurao put his hand on Suki's shoulder. "I think we should talk," he said while making everyone leave temporarily.

"Ok listen to me, I think Itachi knows something about Ky, Kaji and Minoru. I can't get him to tell me but I bet you could. Until you find that out, we're staying. Just play it cool," Masurao said slyly. "Fine. Be glad I haven't seen you for 9 years," Suki said stubbornly. "I'm just happy we'll be getting everyone together again. It's good to have you back, sister," Masurao said giving Suki another hug. "I missed you, Nii-san," Suki said softy hugging back.


	2. Info

"Why did you run out like that?!" Leader-sama scolded Suki. "Sorry…" Suki mumbled while boredly looking at the floor. "Next time, don't leave the room until I dismiss you," Leader demanded. "Right, whatever. Can I be dismissed?" Suki said lazily examining her finger nails. Leader-sama paused for a minute to look at Masurao who was standing next to Suki holding in his laugh. "Go ahead…" Leader mumbled through gritted teeth. Suki was out of the room before you could say "Get me out of here!" Masurao following her.

"How'd you become a ninja with that kind of disrespect?" he asked with a laugh. "He was telling me what to do like he owned me. I don't listen to people who try to control me," Suki replied blankly.

"Where's that guy you said knew something about the boys?" Suki asked changing the subject. "Itachi? He should be in his room," Masurao answered. "And that would be…?" Suki asked again with an eyebrow raised. "Right behind you," Masurao answered. Suki spun around quickly and went to open the door but stopped herself. "Knocking would be good.." she muttered to herself while knocked.

Itachi answered the door with a death glare. "Can I come in?" Suki asked after a few seconds, realizing that he wasn't going to let her in on his own free will. After a moment he opened the door wider to let her in.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly while closing the door. "Do you know anything about my family? They're names are Kaji, Kyoukou and Minoru Hinote," Suki asked point blank. "Sorry, I don't take names," Itachi answered in the same emotionless voice opening the door for Suki to leave. Suki slammed the door and glared daggers at Itachi.

"I'm not fucking around. The sooner you tell me what you know, the sooner I'll be out of your hair," Suki said in an intimidating voice taking a step towards Itachi. "Now why would I want that?" Itachi said with a smirk taking a step also. Suki paused for a moment trying to fully grasp the meaning of Itachi's comment.

"Ok, I know someone like you doesn't want anything to do with someone like me. So tell me where they are," Suki said taking another step. "What do I get out of it?" Itachi asked with the same smirk. "I don't know, what do you want?" Suki asked impatiently. Itachi just kept smirking and stepped closer.

Suki smirked back and stepped closer so that hardly anything was separating her and Itachi's bodies. "You wish," she whispered in his ear taking a step backwards. "Like I said before I'm not fucking around. I have no purpose here in this organization and I won't be any help to you if that's what you think. Now this is the last time I'll ask nicely. What do you know about my family?" Suki said with a death glare through gritted teeth.

"You're really persistent aren't you? It's annoying," Itachi replied coldly. "I said tell me where they are, damn it!" Suki exclaimed losing her temper throwing a kunai at the wall. "You're looking right at the answer, foolish girl," Itachi said looking right into Suki's eyes. _"I'm looking right at it…what is that suppose to mean?" _Suki thought staring at Itachi.

She glanced up to his for head protector. _"That's it! Konohagakure!!" _Suki inwardly exclaimed. She rushed for the door but when she reached her hand out to grab the knob the door slammed open knocking her back. Standing in the door way was Kisame. "What the hell, smurf boy??" she exclaimed pushing him out if the way and running across the hall to Masurao's room.

"Konoha!!" was the only word she spoke. Masurao jumped off the bed and got a backpack out from the closet. "How did you find out?" he asked putting the backpack on his back. "Honestly, I don't know," Suki said with somewhat of a laugh. "Come one let's just get out of here!" Suki said opening the door. "Wait no! We can't go that way we'll get caught," Masurao said opening a window. "Yeah you're right," Suki said climbing through it and jumping in the trees Masurao following her. And with that they set off to Konohagakure.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Short chapter I know, but the next one will be longer. Promise! Review please!


End file.
